1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a disk carrier mechanism in a disk player, and more particularly to a slot-in type of disk carrier mechanism.
2. Related Arts
As a mechanism for inserting a disk from a slot (insertion port) and carrying it to a reproducing position on a turn table, there is known one disclosed, for instance, in a Japanese Patent Kokai No. 58-189867.
When, in such mechanism, a disk is inserted through a slot into a housing of a disk player, swingable levers each with a pin engaging with a peripheral edge of the disk provided therein are swung, or feed rollers provided so as to hold the disk therebetween from top and down are rotated, and the disk is moved in a horizontal direction toward inside of the housing. When, thereafter the disk reaches a place above the turn table in the housing, a holding member such as a tray or the like for holding the disk is lowered in the vertical direction by using a cam plate or some other vertically moving means thereby to be placed on the turn table.
When, on the other hand, the disk is taken out therefrom, the holding member is raised to release the disk from the turn table, and the disk is carried in the horizontal direction toward the slot by the swinging levers or the like to be sent to outside of the housing.
As described above, the conventional type of carrier mechanism has not only means for moving a disk in the horizontal direction but also means for moving the disk in the vertical direction at a specified position in the housing, and for this reason, the mechanism is complicated in structure and also requires a large number of components, which is undesirable in view of reliability of the mechanism and manufacturing costs.
In the conventional type of carrier mechanism, there have been such problems as that the driving mechanism comprising rollers or the like can not be forcibly driven the disk is stuck inside the player during being carried, when the power source is cut off so that the disk left therein can not be ejected. Further, the carrier driving system may be damaged when the disk is forced to be pulled out therefrom.
For this reason, it has been desired to develop a carrier mechanism which has a simple structure with a small number of components therein and mechanical reliability so that any influence given to the driving system of the device can be evaded even if any load occurs during the loading and the disk can forcibly be ejected even when the disk is left inside the housing.